Just a little hang-up
by Quitting Time
Summary: We all have our little hang-ups, secrets. Jade has hers and it's more than just her liking Tori. But what happens if that secret gets out. Rated T for now. A sometimes dark and hopefully funny Jori story.
1. Exposed

**Note: It's been a while, sorry I've been away so long. I've been going through some personal things and really didn't have the time or motivation to write. But I hope to ease myself back into the writing, with this little Dark comedy.**

 **Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Just a little hang-up.**

 **Chapter 1 - Exposed**

 **No One's pov.**

Walking into Sikowitz's classroom, just before the bell, Jade instantly knew where she was going to sit. It was the same place she had been sitting for the last several months, directly behind where she knew Tori was going to sit. The people in the class could sit anywhere they wanted, but Jade knew Tori was a creature of habit. With little variation she would sit in the 2nd row, one seat in, usually next to Andre. She was usually early for class as well.

As Tori was not here yet, Jade could only wait with anticipation and hope this was not one of those few days where the Latina, much to Jade's annoyance, would vary her routine. After a few seconds of suspense, could hear her familiar voice talking to Robbie about some assignment they had for English class, as they walked in the room.

A second later, Tori sat down in the chair right in front of Jade, who quickly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi Jade" Said Tori as she quickly turned around and smiled at the Goth. Though part of her wanted to smile back and even blush, all Jade could do was sneer and shoot back.

"Don't look at me. I'm not teaching the class."

Shrugging off the retort, Tori turned and fixed her attention to the front of the classroom, where Sikowitz was writing something on the chalkboard.

At the same time however, Jade turned her attention to the thing she coveted most, Tori and her beautiful hair.

"Don't look at me dum dum, look ahead so I can see that beautiful flowing river of soft brown hair that flows down your shoulders like…..Oh my god, she used the strawberry shampoo. Oh my god, I so love that smell." Mused Jade, as she quietly and covertly swooned.

Jade wasn't even quite sure how it all happened. At first, she hated the annoying Latina who constantly stole her parts, but something about that hair that seemed to always linger in her mind. It was so soft, so brown, so long, so silky, and it always smelled divine. More and more as time went on, she found herself thinking about Tori almost constantly. While she found herself secretly liking the Latina's smile, her goofy sense of humor it was her hair that always made Jade's knees turn to jelly.

By the time she realized what was going on, it was already too late. She had not only fallen for Tori, but had become rather obsessed with the Latina's hair. Though Jade never actually used the word obsessed, she simply accepted the fact that she thought about it, a lot. Part of her knew she probably needed help. But since she never once thought of harming Tori or her perfect hair, she didn't seriously consider it.

However, Jade never thought Tori would like her back or even accept the fact that not only was she weirdly obsessed with her hair, had even kept one of her hair brushes that Tori had accidently left in the locker room. Jade kept the brush and the hairs it contained in plastic bag in her room. It was like being near heaven, but not being able to get in, so Jade lived in this sort of hellish limbo. Jade of course, then simply turned her frustration on the object of her desire by constantly insulting her, but not so badly that she'd want to stay completely away.

After a time of eagerly studying the broad waves in the Tori's hair, Jade realized that Sikowitz had been speaking for probably several minutes and she hadn't heard a word.

"Stupid Vega and her super silky hair" Muttered Jade under her breath as she began to focus on Sikowitz's lesson.

The rest of the class went uneventfully, save for Cat's sudden case of hiccups, which thankfully didn't last long. Jade only looked at Tori's hair 4 or 5 times and found herself rather productive in class. Right afterward, she got up and walked out without saying a word to the Latina.

Jade knew perfectly well she could shut out thought of Tori and those beautiful long brown locks and not get distracted if she wanted to, but most of the time Jade wanted to be distracted.

She had hoped it would be a normal day, at least as normal as it could be when after 3rd hour Jade came down the hallway and as she turned the corner she could see Tori at her locker.

It was then Jade's heart fell and her day was instantly ruined, as Tori had done the one thing that Jade utterly despised.

Tori, at some point after 1st hour, had put her hair up in a tight bun.

"How dare you!" Hissed Jade to herself, feeling a mixture of equal parts despair and rage.

Continue to mutter to herself Jade made a beeline for the janitors closet where as soon as she was alone, ranted in pure and absolute frustration. "How dare you put your hair in a bun. I hate it when you put your hair in a bun. Your hair is beautiful and long and flowing you now you imprison it. It needs to be, free and silky and more importantly, out so I can admire it."

Needing to vent her frustration, Jade pulled out her best pair of scissors and made the janitors new trash can pay dearly as in minutes, it was in small pieces laying on the floor. While angry, Jade deep down was devastated as she usually was on those rare occasions when Tori wore her hair in a bun.

Normally she'd rant for a bit, then become rather depressed and of course wonder just how the Latina had gotten to her so badly. Jade would also usually lament how as a lesbian went, she was not only in the closet, just a bit pathetic at the same time. She took a few minutes to write in her secret Tori journal, mostly ranting about the hated bun. Finally, a few minutes later, pieced herself back together, fixed her makeup, briefly wondered if the local mental hospital accepted both walk in's and her insurance, then went onto class.

Not having Tori in any of her classes the rest of the morning, helped Jade a lot through her time of her self-described tragedy and mourning.

Lunch came and Jade prepared herself for the presence of Tori's hated bun. She would just do her best acting job that nothing was alright.

"I'll just wait until she released her hair and make up for it by climbing the tree outside her window and watch Tori comb her hair before she goes to bed. That will make it better." Thought Jade to herself happily.

To anyone watching lunch at their table appeared to be as normal as any other day, Cat blabbered something about her brother, Robbie argued with Rex, Andre talked about some girl, Beck and Tori chatted and Jade with a scowl on her face stabbed her salad with a fork. Only, Jade spent lunchtime silently cursing the person who first thought to put a woman's hair in a bun.

Then about ¾'s of the way through lunch, it happened or as Jade would put it, the miracle of miracles. Tori in the middle of a sentence, reached up and pulled her hair out of the bun and let it fall down naturally over her shoulders.

Jade who had been watching Tori out of the corner of her eye, was instantly ecstatic. Tori normally when she wore her hair in bun, would keep it that way for at least a day. But this was early release, which made Jade happy as could be.

Pausing for a moment, she could only watch in wonder as Tori's hair just fell out of the bun and cascaded down her shoulders in glorious fashion.

"Oh my god, that hair, that beautiful hair. How I'd love to just wrap myself naked in Tori's hair." Jade thought to herself, happily.

Once again Tori's hair was free and Jade day was no longer ruined.

Lunch ended shortly after and the gang broke up and went to their respective classes. Deep down Jade was in such a good mood, she wrote all that she was thinking about Tori and her latest Tori hair fantasy in her journal in the first couple minutes of her next class.

A few hours later, Jade was walking down the big main corridor that ran the length of Hollywood Arts, on her way to her last class, which was Music Theory. As she neared the end of the corridor, where her class was held she noticed that she had neglected to zip her black bag shut after the last class.

Going to zip it shut, she realized that her blue, secret Tori hair love, notebook/journal was missing.

"Shit it must have fallen out!" Cursed Jade, as she moved to retrace her steps. A moment later, she spotted the blue notebook sitting on the floor, about halfway down the corridor.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jade moved to retrieve her lost book, which seemed to have gone unnoticed by the other students as they moved onto their respective classes.

Jade had taken no more than 15 steps, but stopped dead in her tracks when someone finally did notice it, not only notice it, but picked it up.

It could have been anyone who found it, but as things would have it, it was Tori.

Jade suddenly felt paralyzed as Tori, still about 40 yards down the corridor, innocently picked up the notebook and opened it. Jade surmised that Tori was trying to figure out who it belonged to so she could return it. But Jade had nothing written on the cover.

Her paralysis suddenly turned to utter terror when she could see Tori's eyes practically bug out of her head, just from reading the first page.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. She knows about it, about me . Fuck I'm dead." Jade said as her sense of panic started to rev into high gear.

All was not lost however, as the rational part of her mind came to a realization.

"Wait, I never wrote my name on any of those pages, nor do I talk about anyone other than Tori. In fact it's all just about Tori. She won't recognize my handwriting. If I play my cards right, she may never know I wrote it. "

Quickly her mind worked out a solution.

"Sinjin, He has those stupid sock puppets. I can pay him off to take the blame, then threaten to kill him, if he ever mentions it again. Sinjin's super weird and Tori will believe it and soon she'll forget it. Now I just have to get out of here."

It was a perfect plan and Tori would never be the wiser. Jade, still a bit freaked out, but still proud of her plan had backed up several steps towards her last class, when Jade could see Cat walk up and greet Tori.

Though she couldn't hear what was said, Jade could see a rather freaked out looking Tori, then hand the book to Cat.

As Cat studied the book Jade to her horror, realized something; while Tori doesn't know my handwriting, CAT DOES!

Her heart racing and now on the verge of a complete breakdown, Jade said a silent prayer. "Please have them not see me. Please let me get away."

But, a second later, Jade looked helplessly as Cat handed the notebook to Tori, said something smiled and pointed right at Jade.

Still looking a bit stunned and perplexed Tori looked at the notebook in her hand and then directly at Jade. For a second her mind flashed to the final scene in 1978 Invasion of the body snatchers, where Donald Sutherland's character, now a pod person, points at one of the last humans and makes a rather inhuman screech to alert the other pod people to her presence.

Before Time seemed to move slowly, now it seemed to stop completely as Tori's expression suddenly seemed to quickly morph between disbelief and shock then back again.

"FUCK!" Was the only word, Jade's mind terror stricken mind could come up with as she had no idea how the Latina would react next. Still then Jade couldn't help but be moved by how the light shining in the window upon Tori seemed to light up her hair. To Jade it was almost like looking an angel or was it a devil? Jade really didn't know at the moment.

Standing there paralyzed, still half expecting to see a boatload of pod people to suddenly come rushing after her, Jade never expected what happened next.

Tori then suddenly smiled. Though it was a rather odd and enigmatic smile, it was a smile none the less. That alone sent Jade and her fears into overdrive.

Now totally freaked, out as her deepest secret was out, Jade did what any normal person would do in the same situation.

She turned and ran away as fast as she could…..

 _"_ _Well, we all have a face  
That we hide away forever  
And we take them out  
And show ourselves when everyone has gone  
Some are satin, some are steel  
Some are silk and some are leather  
They're the faces of a stranger  
But we'd love to try them on"_

 _From the Billy Joel song, - The Stranger._

 **Lyrics used without permission.**

 **This is a bit dark but I hoped funny at the same time. What will happen next, what does the smile mean. Who knows. What do you think of Jade's obsession. Let's face it, we all have our hang ups. This story probably won't be very long, no more than 3 chapters.**

 **Thanks to Invader Johnny.**

 **Ok, I'm going to stand on my soapbox for a moment, with a public service announcement.**

 **For those in the United States over the age of 18, please don't forget to vote this November. Just in the last week, Trump and his merry band of fascists, let the public know they want to erase any and all transgender protection's. That in itself, is a good reason to vote them out.**

 **That's all for now.**


	2. Naked

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Just a little hang-up.**

 **Chapter 2 - Naked**

 **No One's pov.**

Jade hated the thought of running, she hated the thought of looking like a coward, in addition to being of thought as a freak. But she ran anyway, for the sense of humiliation and fear was all too real for her to ignore or even control. It was as if she was some armored knight of old, who suddenly found themselves naked on the battlefield. Her heart pounding, she ran to her car, turned off her phone, drove home, where she shut and locked the door behind her.

Once the door was locked, Jade sort of sank to the floor and leaned up against the now locked door. She didn't cry or scream or anything else, still feeling overcome and utterly humiliated, she just stared into space.

The house was quiet; with the only sound breaking the tomb like silence of the West house, was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. It would stay that quiet, at least for the next few days. Jade knew that her father was on one of his many business trips and her mother was on some Napa Valley Wine country trip, with some friends of hers.

At that moment, Jade felt truly alone. Not that her parents were of much help when they were around, but with them gone, here sense of isolation only intensified.

She sat there, leaning up against the door, almost as if her own weight was keeping it closed against some horde army of zombies trying to break in. After about a half an hour, her overwhelming sense of fear and humiliation faded as she sank into a rather deep depression.

"All the mighty Jade can do now is hide." Muttered Jade to herself as she pulled herself up off the floor and moved upstairs to her own room.

Once she closed the door, she dropped her bag, and plopped down on the bed. After a moment she reached in her nightstand and pulled out a large clear plastic ziplock bad, containing a hairbrush.

Removing the hairbrush, Jade held it up in front of her and gazed almost longingly at the dozen or so strands of hair that still held on to it.

After taking a moment to gently touch one of them, Jade lamented. "That book contained all my deepest darkest secrets, dreams fantasies. Now Tori not only has it but knows everything. Cat knows it and I'll bet right now, Rex, Andre, Beck and Robbie are all having a good laugh right now. "

So Jade, spent the rest of the evening watching horror movies in her room, hoping to forget the fact that by the next day she'd be the laughing stock of Hollywood Arts. What hurt most of course, was not the humiliation is that now Tori, a girl she really liked besides her gorgeous hair, probably thought she was a obsessed, stalker nutjob, who was going to cut her throat in her sleep.

"She's probably already gone to her dad and told him about the psychotic girl in her school who wants to cut her hair off and chop her into tiny pieces."

All she wanted to do was hide and she hated herself for it. It wasn't like her to run and hide, but then again who would have thought it was like her to be obsessed about Tori's hair. It was one of those strange contradictions that lie with in everyone and Jade was painfully aware of hers.

The next day she still didn't feel like facing the world so she called in sick and got her assignments from the schools, Virtual Blackboard App. However at no point did she check her email or even bother to turn on her phone. She spent the day, feeling depressed and either watching horror movies or doing homework.

Though just after 4:00 in the afternoon, half way through the 1991 horror film, "Popcorn" Jade could hear, someone ring the doorbell. Having no intention of seeing or talking to anyone, she paused the movie and waited for the person to go away. Though she was tempted to look out the window to see who it was, she decided to just wait. The doorbell rang again after about 2 minutes, then after a few more minutes, she could hear a car start up and drive away.

She spent the next day, Thursday, doing much of the same, feeling depressed and humiliated. Finally on Friday night she decided to find out just how badly she'd been humiliated. In those two days she began to consider transferring to another school.

However when she got onto the slap, there was no mention of her. There was of course, the usual stupid selfies, inane chatter and people filming themselves performing. Tori had posted one video of her singing a song, and cat's posts were mostly about her brother. The only major news of the school, was about a bake sale that the swing choir was holding to raise money so they could go to the state competition in San Francisco at the end of next month. It seems that someone had taken 2 brownies and 3 cookies, without bothering to pay for them. The total of the missing items was a grand total of four dollars and 50 cents.

Instead of Jade and her strange obsession, the current school scandal was a minor theft, involving baked goods. Still, Jade found feeling no better. Tori, Cat and the others probably still know and more than likely, a restraining order would be awaiting her at school or worse. Worst of all, she still felt quite exposed and extremely vulnerable, not to mention that Tori and her hair were out of reach, forever..

She still didn't feel like dealing with anyone so she simply deleted all texts and emails, without reading them and noted sadly she could not avoid school the next day as she had a presentation to give in Social studies.

She found herself torn, the next morning, as she sat in her car in the parking lot of Hollywood arts. While part of her was happy to see Tori and her wonderful hair again, the rest of her simply couldn't face her. So she elected to avoid the Latina completely along with the rest of the group.

Waiting until just before the bell, when most of the students were already in class, Jade then dashed to her locker and felt relief to find Vega, nowhere in sight. Math was her first class, which didn't have Tori in it.

The next one was social studies, which did have Tori in it. Wanting to avoid Tori, Jade waited until the last second and sat as far from Tori as possible. In this case, it was in the front of the class, where she couldn't see Tori.

Today was the students day to give their presentations on someone they greatly admire. Jade found herself going up second. She knew that Tori was not only looking, but knew, so Jade just pretended she was on stage and she couldn't see an audience, but just the stage lights shining back at her. Her presentation was on Italian horror director Dario Argento. Jade found herself doing well, even managing to not think about Tori's hair, which was down. She gave her 10 minute presention talking about Dario, his background , his movies, such as Suspiria and Tenebre.

Tori went up a few minutes later, talking about former Supreme court Justice Sandra Day O'connor. It was a good presentation but Jade found herself unable to look up at the Tori.

Finally, it was time for Robbie's presentation, which was the last one of the class. He came up and put up very old picture, from the 1880's of a well-dressed man who was just over 3 feet tall.

"The person I admire is my GGG grandfather and this is why."

Robbie went on to describe his ancestor in glowing terms; a man who though suffered from a form of Dwarfism, became an inventor, a man of medicine, a philanthropist and great humanitarian in the late 1800's Robbie, along with Rex, even described how his goal, though yet unrealized was to create a place for children and people like him so they can live in peace and harmony.

Tori who was sitting behind Jade, and watching her carefully, couldn't help but notice that Jade looked somewhat annoyed during the entire presentation. Not even during hers, did she look so irritated.

Finally, Robbie concluded his speech, to an very impressed audience, all except Jade of course.

"That is who I admire, my GGG grandfather, Dr. Miguelito Quixote Loveless. In fact, I've recently found the blueprints for one of his inventions in my basement and I'm trying to reconstruct it. I don't know what it does, but my family is expecting big things. That is all." Said Robbie, with a look of great pride on his face.

There was a round of enthusiastic applause, followed by Jade raising her hand.

"Yes Jade, you have a question."

Jade sat up and for the first time all day smiled. "Robbie, Is this the same Dr. Loveless, the evil, power hungry megalomaniac who once tried to kill the Governor of California with a toy cannon filled with steel tip darts and another time tried to poison half the country's water supply, using an army of ducks, oh and let's not forget the painting thing. All foiled by a rather brave and handsome secret service agent."

Robbie stood there for a moment, his happy expression quickly morphing into a frown. "Jade, why did you say those nasty things about my beloved ancestor."

"Cause, I'm a WEST, that's why." Quipped Jade back.

A moment later, Robbie appeared to come to a rather startling realization and glared back at Jade, then suddenly barked out. "You had to be a West! None of that was ever proven!"

Rex quickly broke in. "And good luck finding any of those ducks, their long gone! You can't prove a thing!"

Realizing the presentation had veered far off course, the teacher thanked Robbie and told him to sit down.

Moments later, the bell rang and Jade was out of there like a shot. All day Jade managed to avoid Tori and the others, though she got the feeling that Tori was trying to find her. The others just went about their way, except for Cat, who seemed oddly afraid of her. But there was no restraining order, no one in fact seemed to act any different.

By the end of the day, just before the last class, Jade found herself missing being able to admire Tori's hair and actually felt rather sad about having to avoid Tori for the rest of her life. In fact, Jade once she got to thinking about Tori's hair she failed to notices a tanned hand reach out from one of the empty ballet classrooms and yank her in.

A moment later, Jade heard the door slam behind her, followed by the sound of the door being locked. Looking up, she could see Tori, her arms crossed, looking somewhat serious. On a chair next to the door Jade could see her journal.

"Can't hide from me forever Jade. Me and my hair want to talk to you!"

 **Authors note: Did anyone catch the reference to the other TV show I made?**


	3. Confessions

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Just a little hang-up.**

 **Chapter 3 - Confessions**

 **No One's pov.**

Jade could feel a sudden sense of panic as her heart began to race. Without even thinking of it, Jade took a step back and looked around for some means of escape or rescue. But this was one of the Ballet Classrooms, which was currently unused.

Along one wall, was a wooden bar about 3 feet off the floor and opposite that, was floor to ceiling mirrors that ran the length of the room. In one corner sat an upright piano and next to that was a Trash basket and reusable plastic drink bottle Jade presumed one of the dancers had left behind. But more importantly, there was no one else here, nor any other doors.

There was only one way out of the room and Jade knew from the clicking sound she had heard upon entering the room, knew that it was now locked.

Jade froze as the stark reality of the situation quickly dawned on her. Not only did Tori know her secret, but she was trapped in a room with her. All of it felt like a scene out of one her horror movies and Jade half wondered if her head would wind up in the trash basket. What had started as a innocent obsession, was turning into sheer terror.

She looked to Tori for a moment, but as once again she began to freak out, looked away and fixed her gaze on her secret journal, now resting on the char.

"Ummm….." Jade stammered, "Ahh….I need to get going."

Now panic stricken, Jade suddenly moved to the door, intending to break it down, to escape if need be.

She hadn't made it 3 feet, when Tori suddenly barked. "Hairslave, I didn't dismiss you. Don't make me tie you up in my hair."

Jade suddenly stopped as that line was directly from one of her erotic stories she had written in her journal.

Though she stopped, Jade began to shake. "You read my journal?"

"Twice." Said Tori in an amused tone, as she moved away from the door, placing herself between Jade and the mirror.

All Jade could do is lower her head and tremble, never feeling more scared and vulnerable in her life.

"Look at me Jade. I'm standing in front of a mirror, that way you can see all my beautiful long brown hair." Though Tori said it in an almost seductive voice, which desperately made Jade want to look, she couldn't help but feel she was being cruelly mocked. So she just kept looking at the floor.

After a moments silence, Tori audibly sighed and then said. "Jade we need to talk. You me and my hair. I stopped by the other day but you didn't answer. I still want to talk with you."

Lashing back, Jade looked up and for a brief moment couldn't help but marvel at Tori's hair, before lashing back. "I'll bet you and the guys had a big laugh at my expense. Satisfited now!"

"Well for starters, none of them know about this. In fact, no one other that Cat has seen or heard of that notebook and I've told no one."

"But Cat knows and she couldn't keep a secret if she tried."

Tori continued in a calm voice. "Even before I knew you wrote that journal, I realized that it was something very private and sensitive. Once Cat told me you wrote it, I refused to let her read it further. I then calmly explained that this was very personal and private to you and telling anyone would greatly hurt you and your feelings."

"Then what did you tell her, once you realized she'd tell everyone anyway."

"That you'd pull her fingernails off with a pair of pliers, if she ever mentioned that book or its contents to anyone ever again, for any reason." Tori said with a half smirk.

"Nice threat, I'm impressed." Replied Jade, feeling a bit safer, but still unsure of Tori's game. "Did it work?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah. Judging by the look of sheer terror in her eyes, I'll bet anything she'll take that one to her grave. So, no one knows and the talk of the school, is the great bake sale robbery. Your secret is safe with me."

Jade starred back at Tori for a long moment. She was safe, but still felt very exposed and humiliated. "What do you want? Money?"

Tori scoffed. "Blackmail? I prefer the term extortion myself but No. I don't want anything like that either."

No Jade's mind started to spin with confusion as well as fear. "What do you want then?"

Tori then moved forward and before Jade could even react, grabbed Jade and pulled her in close. Then with a single move of her head flipped her hair across Jade's shoulder and kissed the stunned goth on the lips."

Maybe it was the fact that Tori's wonderful hair, which smelled like strawberries today was now draped across her shoulder or the simply fact that Tori was at that very moment, sticking her tongue in Jade's mouth in what was the best kiss she ever had, but Jade's mind all but melted.

Jade quickly fell into the kiss and for a moment, she could have sworn she heard a choir of angels singing. It was a perfect kiss and Jade was blown away.

Tori then broke the kiss, leaving Jade standing there with wide eyed expression on her face, as she pulled away.

"I want my very own hair slave/girlfriend."

"Huh?" was all Jade could even think to respond with.

Tori laughed and then did another hair flip, then kissed Jade once again. This kiss being even more passionate then the last.

After the second kiss ended, Tori smiled. "Get it now?"

Jade blinked twice." "You don't mind, you're not freaked out, think I'm an obsessed wierdo, who's going to chop you into little pieces and keep them in tiny boxes, or wear your scalp like a hat."

"Uhh, No. I like you too. A lot and you love my hair." Tori said with a happy squeal. "You know how much effort I put into making my hair look so good and to find out that the girl I like, not only loves my hair but wants me to tie her up in it, so I can have my way with her, OH MY FUCKING GOD, I LOVE IT!"

Still coming down from that wonderful kiss, Jade did a double take. "Seriously? You like me and are all ok with this?"

"More than you think. I can totally understand, where you're coming from. We'd be perfect for each other. Come on, touch my hair. I know you want too."

Still with a half dazed expression on her face, Jade ever so gently stroked Tori's hair, noting how utterly soft it was. "Heaven."

Looking pleased Tori leaned into Jade's ear and whispered, "Say you'll be my girlfriend and you can play with my hair anytime you like. I'll even grow it down to my ass. Who knows, it may even get long enough for me to tie you to the bed with. So I can have my way with my hair slave. How about it?"

Jade having sailed from sheer terror to sheer heaven, was now speechless and could only nod.

"Good, Consider yourself off the market Jade. You can have your book back. I did take the liberty of making some notes and editorial comments on how to make the stories even hotter."

Still in a happy daze, Jade took the book and placed it back in her bag. "You're amazing Tori. I want to play with your hair. How about we got to my place and I'll start by brushing it 100 times. Too bad you don't have a freaky obsession like mine."

Tori smiled mischievously and replied "Are you sure about that?"

That comment seemed to sober up Jade ever so slightly. "What?"

"Jade do me a favor and take off your boots for a moment."

"Now. Can't we talk about this later? I want to spend the next hour just smelling your hair. You promised, I could play with it."

"We need to talk about it Now." Tori then took a deep breath and seemed to compose herself. "Jade I have a confession. I understand your obsession about my hair and am deeply touched and utterly flattered. But please take off your boots and socks for a moment. or Just one."

Jade with a puzzled expression, pulled up the chair, sat down and quickly complied, but exposing her left foot.

"Ok Vega, what's the big deal?"

When the Latina didn't answer, Jade looked up to see Tori gazing down at her feet with an almost mouthwatering expression of desire and wonder."

"They are so beautiful." Whispered Tori.

"What are you talking about Tori? What's beautiful." Jade grumbled as she quickly put her sock and boot back on. This stuff with her boot was keeping her from being able to do thing with Tori's hair that she had only dreamed of, so Jade was getting somewhat impatient.

As Jade put the boot back on, Jade noticed that Tori's expression of desire quickly faded.

Tori, seemed to collect herself for a moment and then started to talk. "Jade, I love feet. I mean I really love feet and yours are the most beautiful I've ever seen. Oh my God, I want to do things to your feet that you can't possibly imagine. Love them, lick them, kiss them, paint your toenails and stick those perfect little toes in a certain place of mine, over and over and over."

Jade got off the chair, took a step back and once again that wide eyed expression returned to Jade's face, only this time it wasn't a terribly pleased one. In fact, Jade looked just a bit overwhelmed. Tori however, was too busy rambling on about Jade's perfect feet at the moment to really notice.

"You like my feet?" Jade said, stopping Tori in mid sentence as the Latina continued on about Jade's little toe and how cute it was.

"Oh my God yes!" Gushed Tori.

"You….Like….my….feet?" Repeated Jade, trying to process what she was hearing, only saying it slower as she took yet another step backward.

Thinking about Jade's feet, Tori practically squealed with delight, as she watched Jade take 3 more steps back. "You worship my hair and I worship your feet. See we're perfect for each other."

It was only then, did Tori notice that Jade was actually moving towards the door, "Um…Jade, where are you going?"

 **Thanks to Invader Johnny**


	4. After all

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Just a little hang-up.**

 **Chapter 4 – After all...**

 **No One's pov.**

Suddenly looking just a little freaked out, Jade briefly shuddered and looked at her wrist, which didn't have a watch on it. "I'm late for class, biology math."

"Biology Math? Is that even a real class." Tori, then did her sexiest hair flip, which seemed to cause Jade to pause momentarily in her moved towards the door. "Don't you want to play with my hair? It needs special love."

Jade quickly grabbed her book and shook her head, then moved to the door while reaching to unlock it. "Um, er maybe I'll call you maybe sometime or never."

Tori's face quickly drooped. "I knew it, I tell you and you're freaked out. Now you don't want to play with my hair, I have no girlfriend and" Finally Tori exploded in frustration. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"What's not fair?" Jade said, with a puzzled look, as she unlocked the door.

"You can see my hair all the time, even when it's in a bun. And I can almost never see your perfect feet, their always trapped in those horrid combat boots of yours, most of the time, I have to satisfy myself with my pictures." Tori ranted, before abruptly stopping herself.

After appearing to think for a moment, Jade's face quickly darkened as she relocked the door, then walked up to Tori. "Pictures! Did I hear the word Pictures, Vega?"

Tori demurred, "Yeah."

"Of what, my feet?"

Tori nodded. "Yes, I've taken a few covert shots when we've gone to the beach and like that."

"Just my feet?"

"I got your boobs once by accident, when you were changing after gym, but I deleted that one. It' wasn't right."

Now angry and feeling rather insulted, Jade Barked. "So you're Jilling yourself off to pictures of my feet, that you have on your phone."

Toir quickly pouted. "You say that like it's dirty."

"And my boobs" Jade ranted as she lifted her shirt briefly to show them, "Aren't good enough for you, to play with yourself with."

"I can take some if you like."

"NO! YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!"

Tori shot back. "You stole my hair brush, keep it in a special bag and play with the hairs."

"I found it fair and square! I didn't steal covert pictures of it when, you' weren't looking. Just how many pictures of my feet do you have anyway?"

Tori backed off, and looked down at her feet, which she shuffled nervously. "three or four…dozen"

"You're a serious freak Vega!" Jade said, her voice full of venom.

Tori, now furious, shot back. "And you're not! Besides, I deleted the boob one as it showed your face and on the off chance someone hacked my phone, that picture wouldn't wind up on some porn site. I love you, I love your smile, I love your wicked sense of humor and want to be with you all the fucking time. SO what? I have a major thing for feet, your feet especially, and got a bit of a freak flag myself. I'm sorry I wasn't your perfect angel. So if I'm not good enough for you now, then fuck off. And tell me Miss Perfect, how many pictures of my hair do you, have on your phone?"

Jade for a moment stood there seething, but took a deep breath and said. "None!"

Crumpling in defeat, Tori lowered her head. After a moment she said in a low voice. "Fine, go. I won't say anything. Don't worry, I won't put my hair in a bun anymore. Just go and leave me alone."

Tori stood there half wanting to cry, her head lowered, fully expecting to hear the sound of the door closing as Jade left the room.

Instead, there was silence that was broken a few seconds later by a rather sober and remorseful sounding Jade.

"I have them on a flash drive. I was worried about my phone getting hacked as well and I have more than 200. All of you. All of your hair, I like the ones where I can see you smiling and your hair the best. I've played with myself to them as well. I'll admit it. I was out of line, when I called you a freak. I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting the feet thing and it just sent me over the edge. I've just been feeling vulnerable and worried and afraid that…."

"I wouldn't like you back. That I would hate you or fear you. That I would think you were a freak." Said Tori.

"Yes"

"I felt the same way. But I think in a way, we're all freaks. That and I was really worried."

Jade took a step closer, to Tori, who still had her head down. "About what?"

"In the last few days, I've really been worried that even with all of this in the open, it wouldn't work out. That even with our obsessions with each other, we quickly grow tired of each other. Or maybe it wouldn't be as fun as we thought. Let's face it, this isn't really a normal or even healthy way to start a relationship."

Tori waited for Jade response, again half expecting Jade to leave, only this time she felt Jade gently stroke her hair and even smell it. Only then did she look up at the goth.

Jade smirked. "Don't suppose you'd be interesting being the girlfriend of a total freak who has what could only be considered a rather unhealthy obsession with your perfect long, brown hair, that I would love to do nothing more than wrap my naked body in. I'd even be open to occasionally wearing sandals."

Tori looked and gave Jade a smile that warmed her heart. "Only if you'd be the girlfriend of a total foot freak, who would love to do thing more than pamper and worship your feet…and boobs, but feet especially. One who'd love you and let you play with her hair anytime she likes."

Jade took Tori's hand and shook it. "Deal. You got yourself one freak of a girlfriend."

Still looking a bit afraid, Tori said. "What if we indulge ourselves and we find out it's nothing special."

Jade kissed Tori, then put her arm around the Latina. "I had a cousin who always wanted to go skydiving. He was really obsessed with it, so on his 18th birthday, his parents paid for him to go skydiving."

"Don't tell me, he died?"

"No, he landed safely, but by the time he did, he was crying. Because he found out that falling towards the ground at about a 100 miles per hour, can be quite terrifying. He never talked about doing that again."

"So what are you saying?"

"Well, he did it and got it out of his system. No more constantly obsessing about being a skydiver. I was thinking that maybe if we…"

"What?"

Jade pulled Tori tighter and briefly smelled her hair. "How about you and I go to my room right now and we indulge ourselves a bit. Me with your hair and you with my feet and see what happens. A test run so to speak. And if we work it out of our systems, then we know we're not right for each other and we don't have to worry about our hearts being broken."

Tori looked at Jade rather skeptically. "A test run. You really want to play with my hair don't you?"

Jade couldn't help but smile seductively. "I take it, you want my feet, pretty desperately. After all they've been trapped in those boots all day and probably need some special attention."

Tori quickly licked her lips in anticipation. "Just a test run! To work this out of our system, maybe. To see if it will work. After all maybe it's just a little hangup we have and maybe it will pass. So we find out, no strings attached."

"That's the plan."

Tori kissed Jade and then took her hand. "OK. Just a test run. But let's go to my place, it's closer and No one's home."

 **3 hours later**

On any given day, if one would to walk into Tori's room, one would find it neat and orderly. But as the light of the afternoon shown through Tori's lace curtains, one could see that it was in complete disarray.

Books, photos, and other knick knacks from the desk and shelves now lay scattered on the floor, along with various article of clothing and stuffed animals. Even one of the pictures, a poster for the Katy Perry Movie had been knocked off the wall.

The bed, which sat in the corner, looked equally in disarray, with the sheets half pulled off and no blankets or pillows.

In the center of the floor, amidst of cluster of brightly colored, blankets, pillows and the smell of sex, lay the naked and sweat covered forms of Jade and Tori. They were lying next to each other, none saying a word each starring up at the ceiling.

However before, one of them could speak, the door opened, and Trina suddenly burst in.

"TRINA! Don't you ever knock?" Bellowed Tori in Protest.

Pausing for a moment to survey the room and its two inhabitants, Trina half chuckled and then made a beeline for Tori's closet. "Have fun playing doctor/ Tori? I'm borrowing your green top. I have a date with Mark tonight. You know that guy whose cousin's best friend is Khloe Kardashian's pool man. I am so in with the Kardashian's if this date goes well."

"Trina, I don't care. Got out of my room!"

Green top in hand, Trina slammed the closet door shut and paused on her way out of the room, to look at Jade. The Goth was laying there, her hair a complete mess and covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. Trina then looked down to Jade's feet, which were absolutely dripping with some sort of bodily fluid and it wasn't sweat.

With a smirk, Trina pointed to Jade's feet. "I see you found out about Tori's feet thing. I see that at least some part of you is useful."

Looking even more exasperated, Tori yelled. "TRINA, GET OUT!"

Trina huffed and moved to leave, but stopped again when she took a closer look at Tori. The Latina's body, much like Jade's was covered in various fluids, but her hair was so covered in glistening fluid, it looked soaking wet.

"Oh my god Tori, what is that in your hair?"

Before Tori could answer, Trina perked up. "Ooooh. That' must be that new mousse, I read about."

With a silent smirk, Jade watched Tori's face turn from anger to revulsion as Trina ran her hands through Tori's hair and rubbed some of excess from them into her own scalp.

"You see dum dum, just a little bit will do you wonders, you always use too much product. No wonder your hair always looks so flat. I use just eough and now I'm all set for my big date. He's picking me up in 30 minutes."

Tori opened her mouth so speak but was quickly stopped by Jade, who covertly pinched her ass.

Jade then spoke up, with an amused grin. "Tell me Ugly Vega. Have you ever seen the movie, There's something about Mary?"

"No, that movie came out like 35 years ago, how anything that old, be possibly be funny?" Said the elder Vega sister, with a disinterested shake of her head.

Trina then reached down and got a bit more of the substance from Tori's hair and rubbed it into her scalp. "Just a bit more for luck. Jade, why are you asking about that stupid old movie anyway."

Jade, who was barely able to stop herself from bursting out laughing, shrugged. "Oh, no particular reason."

With a shake of her head, Trina moved to the door. "Bye losers."

Once Trina shut the door, Tori let out a rather disgusted sounding "Ewwww."

Jade who had just burst out laughing could only nod.

After a few moments, things quieted down as sober silence once again descended on the couple. Jade sat there with a rather nervous look on her face and Tori, examined her still rather gooey hair.

"Jade?" Said the Latina somewhat pensively.

"Vega?"

"So, tell me. We indulged ourselves, and from the looks of it, destroyed my room in the process. So tell me." Tori then bit her lip nervously. "Did you by chance work that out of your system? To be honest, I knew my hair could be so versatile. Though it is rather sticky now."

Jade pondered for a moment and glanced down at her exposed feet.

Nervously, she answered Tori back. "Um….I'd have say, NO! Considering this was the best sex, ever."

Tori instantly sat up and breathed a visible sigh of relief. "Oh thank GOD!. I was so afraid you'd be over it."

"Actually, instead of working it out of my system, I'm kind of hooked." Replied Jade with a sheepish grin. "That and never knew my toes could be so….handy"

Tori leaned over and gave Jade a rather sloppy kiss. "Your toes and your tongue I might add did the job and then some. And you were a wonderful hair slave. How many times did you get off just using my hair? I hope living out the fantasy, was as good as you hoped."

"Fucking better. And you were an awesome foot slave. You know what means."

"It wasn't just a little hang-up, we're more than just girlfriend and girlfriend and each loves, respects and cares for each other deeply."

Jade nodded in complete agreement. "We're going to fuck like this, at least 3 times a week for probably, for forever. Though next time, we're using my room, it has a lock."

"Um excuse me, only 3 times a week, 4 or 5 at a minimum." Said Tori as she leaned over and ever so casually licked Jade's left big toe clean. "Doesn't it feel so good to be in the open?"

"Damn right. How about a shower. You're hair needs some cleaning and I'm the one that's going to do it, after all, I did get it rather sticky. Oh and by the way, if I ever see a foot on your phone, that's not mine, you're going to have a visit from the business end of my scissors."

"Fine, only I get the chose your toe nail color any time I want and at least once a week you will wear clogs or sandals and I'll never put my hair in a bun again."

"Deal. You've got yourself a girlfriend. Come on let's shower and get something to eat."

Tori got up and grabbed some towels from the linin closet.

Deep down, Jade couldn't have been happier, not only did they hook up and play out a few fantasies, she felt they really connected. Not to mention, she did things with Tori's hair that she never felt possible and she was already planning out her next session as Tori's hair slave. Coincidentally, Tori at that same moment was looking forward to being Jade's foot slave, all too soon.

As she came to the doorway of the bathroom, Jade paused. "Just give me a second before we shower, I have to pee first."

Tori quickly put her hand on Jade's arm, then aware that Trina was downstairs, whispered something in Jade's ear.

Jade put on one of her trademark smirks and raised an eyebrow. "So you like that. Yet another surprise from good ole Vega? I don't suppose you're into…" Jade then leaned and whispered something into Tori's ear.

"Eewww…NO. My freak flag is big, but it's not that big." Tori shrugged. "Come on, It's just a little hang-up. You don't have too."

"Now you tell me about this!" Jade said, looking half annoyed, half relieved.

"Well if that foot thing didn't work out, it wouldn't matter and I figure after 3 hours of earthshattering sex, you'd be ok with it. I was going to tell you."

Jade nodded and took Tori's hand. "So you figured that you'd butter me up with 3 hours of incredible mind-blowing soul connecting sex before telling me that you're even creepier and stranger than I thought. You're in luck Vega, it worked and not to mention creepy is my middle name and the fact that you're just a bit creepy too, makes you even more interesting. Besides, it sounds a bit fun. Ok then, just as you do something for me."

"Anything!" Said Tori, with anticipation. "What did you have in mind?"

Jade took Tori's hand. "You see Vega, I'm majorly obsessed with your Hair and naturally I had a book about all my various fantasies. It was my biggest obsession, but that wasn't my ONLY, obsession, and that one had a different book, one you didn't see."

With a bit of a wide eyed expression, Tori asked. "What's in that book? "

"Oh you'll see…."

"Come on Jade, give me a hint?"

Jade then whispered something in Tori's ear.

With a grin, Tori said. "Seriously? You? A Goth! And you want me to…."

"My mom has a closet full of them. After all, it's just a little hang-up?"

With a nod, Tori squeezed Jade's hand and led her into the bathroom. "You're right, who am I to judge. It's just a little hang up, after all."

And they lived happily and freakily ever after…

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, I wanted it to be funny, but with some moments of drama. Please review.**


End file.
